Volver  a Verte  otra  vez
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: Eramos los mejore amigos, y un estupido juego hizo que nos separan, pero se  que tarde o temprano  nos volveremos a ver... !Oh! no crei  que  fuese  asi... y ¿Que es  esto que estoy sintiendo?


-Ring ring- era lo único que oía a lejos del sonido de mi despertador señalándome que era hora de pararse de cama, ¡Rayos! Que cansada estaba.

Luego de que torpemente, tratando que detuviera su escándalo este cayera al piso, trate de incorporarme y lo que recibí fue el suelo cuando me enrede con la sabana- bonito el día que estaba comenzando- mire mi reloj digital en el piso- ahora que lo veo era de buena marca ya que siempre termina ahí- me di de cuenta de la fecha en la que estábamos , el bendito 14 de febrero, día del "amor" y la amistad, trate de incorporarme para luego divisar en mi mesa de noche mi celular con 10 mensajes nuevos. Siempre eran esas benditas cadenas de fechas especiales, aunque yo no le veía lo encantador, simplemente era un día como cualquier otro, ni un minuto más., ni uno menos, tampoco es como si nos fuéramos a convertir en algo raro, pero igual a todos les emocionaba, y fue en este momento en que leí un mensaje de mi mejor amiga Alice:

_¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad Bellita hermosa! En este día tan especial eh planeado algo (yo y mis grandes ideas) un súper cita con Jasper, tu, yo… y un invitado especial , ¿No crees que es genial?_

Esa era mi Alice siempre buscando una cita, por cierto- si que soy despistada- no me eh presentado, soy Isabella Swan, 17 años de edad, chica torpe de naturaleza , físicamente a veces me considero un Zombie, mi color de piel pálido, mis ojos marrones y mi cabello castaño, para varios era atractiva. Mi familia está conformada por algo llamado _incesto, _asi es, mi mama Renee y mi padre Charlie son hermanos de sangre, pero como en la vida todo puede pasar, se enamoraron y me concibieron a mi- no entrare en detalles o no terminare hoy-.

Volviendo a Alice, la conozco desde que tengo razón de ser, es mi mejor amiga mujer, porque si, tengo a un mejor amigo masculino y ese es el hermano de Alice… Edward Cullen, al cual la última vez que lo vi fue en la oficina de la directora y esta nos estaba dando un sermón sobre el porqué no se debe mezclar ciertos químicos- en resumidas cuentas, estábamos en la prefectura del director , condenados por explotar el laboratorio de química- luego de ello nuestros padres nos quitaron el derecho de vernos, y llevamos dos años sin siquiera saber alguna cosa del otro, aunque Alice me dijo cosas de el por un tiempo la castigaron también, pero bueno él igual era y seguiría siendo mi mejor amigo.

Luego de la torpe mañana que sabía que venía, y que me imaginaba la tarde peor, me dispuse a vestirme para ir a enfrentar mi destino, yo Isabella Swan iría a la universidad y trataría por todos los medios no vomitar mi estomago. No sabía el porqué pero siempre terminaba vomitando en estas fechas.

Me vestí con mis Jean rasgado en la pierna derecha- todos me decían siempre,_ mira se te rompió el pantalón _ en un tono de retrasados-, unos converse azul metálico- amo los colores metálicos- un camisa con un escote en V que dejaba mucho que desear de color azul, y deje que mi cabello enmarcara mi rostro dejándolo suelto. Salí de mi habitación, andaba un tanto emocionada sin tener razón alguna de estarlo .

-Hola Bella , Feliz día del amor y la amistad- dijo mi madre al borde de las escaleras extendiendo sus brazos a cada lado, yo baje las escaleras como si fuera una niña chiquita y me aferre a sus brazos, a pesar de la situación de mi familia debo de decir que los amaba demasiado como para que me importara lo que los demás dijeran.

-Gracias mama- nos soltamos del abrazo.

-Hoy te levantaste con mucha energía- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Tengo un buen presentimiento- luego de haberme arreglado me invadió, una cierta alegría .

-Ve a comer que ya se te hace tarde- me aleje de ella y fui a comer, para luego salir lo más rápido posible a la universidad donde estaba más que segura que estaría Alice esperándome.

.

.

.

-¿Bellita recibiste mi mensaje?- me dijo Alice al tiempo que me abrazaba efusivamente

-Alice… déjame… respirar por favor- ella me soltó de su agarre- y si recibí tu mensaje y sabes que no me gusta que me digas Bellita.

-Pero si tampoco te gusta que te diga _Isabella _ ¿Qué quieres que haga?... ¡¿Puedo decirte Bells!- ella no cambiaria ni en mil millones de años.

-¿Sabes que Alice? Dime como quieras- me resigne al minuto, ya que veía como venia Jasper por detrás de Alice con un gran ramo de rosas y bombones de chocolate-Yo quería mucho a Jasper, pero juraría que lo creía más original- al tiempo que me decía con un gesto de ponerse el dedo encima de los labios, que no dijese nada.

-Gracias Belly- si ella hacia apodos por encargo- ¡AH!- grito sorprendida cuando Jasper la Abrazo por detrás mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz día de los enamorados- dijo Jasper al tiempo que le entregaba los dulces y las flores.

-Eres un divino- contesto Alice emocionada.

-¡Oye también es de la amistad!- dije yo mientras hacia un puchero, y los dos se reían de mi.

-Y es por eso que a las dos chicas más importante para mí las llevare hoy a cenar- y ahí iba otro beso para Alice.

-Y me imagino que invitaras a ¿Quién sabe quién? Para que sea mi cita- les conteste en tono de molestia, siempre terminaban haciendo planes para mi sin mi consentimiento y eso me ponía muchas veces de mal humor.

-Un momento… eso era un secreto, ¿Cómo es que tu…?- Alice no sabía en donde meterse en ese momento.

-Está bien está bien, creo que le informe tantito no más de nuestros planes para Bella, es que no pude esperar, creo que arruine la sorpresa.

-¿Acaso también le dijiste con quien le preparamos la cita?- estos momentos eran en los que necesitaba ponerme un cartelito que dijera "Isabella Swan se encuentra acá, por favor comunicarse con ella".

-¿Cómo crees corazón? Esa sorpresa no lo sabrá hasta esta tarde- muy bien creo que debería añadirle al cartel letras fluorescente y lucecitas de navidad.

-Si se dan cuenta… Yuju… estoy justo acá- les dije por fin sacándolos de su conversación enredada para mi ¿Con quién rayos pensaban hacerme una cita? ¡Que no fuera Mike Newton! Que no fuera el ¡Por Favor!, no es que sea mal chico pero si sabe cómo sacarme la paciencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ¡no me digan que es con Mike Newton!

-¿Tú estás loca? Un momento… no debo de hacer preguntas tan obvias… mas debería decir ¿te fumaste algo esta mañana?- me pregunto Alice… un momento ¿Ella me llamo loca?

-Gracias por al menos no ponerme con él- conteste aliviada.

-Chicas debemos entrar, nuestras clases comienzan dentro de 10 minutos- ese era mi responsable amigo Jasper

Otra cosa que deberán saber de mí, es que estudio Literatura, si así es, mi sueño en un gran futuro es ser escritora de novelas y libros juveniles, o más bien de cualquier cosa que me permita expresar mis ideas. Mi amiga Alice la cual creo no haber descrito, a ver déjenme sacar mi súper libreta descriptora especial, su altura, no la sé porque no tengo un metro para medirla, pero es bajita, muy atlética, bastante guapa, sus ojos son grandes y color verdes – al igual que los de Edward- su cabello es totalmente alborotado hacia direcciones diferentes, es fanática de las compras, por eso quizás estudiaba diseño.

Jasper creo que ya se han dado más que cuenta que es el flamante novio de mi mejor amiga, lo que lo convierte en algo así como uno de mis amigos más allegados, es bastante dulce con nosotras dos, pero no resiste mucho las bromas, en comparación con mi gran mastodonte amigo Emmet el cual conocerán mucho después, ya que no nos visitara sino dentro de un mes. Jasper tiene un aspecto de el típico estereotipo de chico americano, cabello rubio, tez clara y ojos azules, además tiene una hermana gemela, Rosalie, una hermosa chica con esas mismas cualidades añadiéndole también el gran amor por las compras, esta chica quizás la conozcan con mi súper Grandulón Emmet. Jasper estudiaba Psicología.

Todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, yo me sentí en mi salsa en la de lengua, ya que nos mandaron a leer un gran libro, que yo además de disfrutar , aprendí, y saque unos cuantos positivos. Romeo y Julieta seguirá siendo de mis clásicos favoritos y a pesar de que trate de tragedia de amor, lo amare por siempre.

El día paso sin ningún detalle interesante en mi vida, y enfatizo el mí, por el hecho de que todos estaban con una gran cara de enamorabobos, parecían que solo podían caminar al mismo paso que su pareja, ¡ AH! y no les conté que a la hora de la comida sin falta y en esta fecha, Vomite, casi brinco de la alegría de conocer mi cuerpo, lo sé, es patético.

.

.

.

-Tilín Tilín- escuche que sonó el timbre de mi puerta, de seguro eran Alice y Jasper que dijeron que vendrían a buscarme para llevarme a mi cita secreta, no era que brincara de alegría por la idea, pero siempre es bueno conocer a los demás seres que habitan con nosotros.

-Isabella son Alice y Jasper, baja corazón- esa era mi encantadora madre.

Sali de mi cuarto, con mi vestido verde , mi cabello suelto y… un momento ¡Ellos estaban vestidos de forma informal! ¿Cómo es que Alice no aviso? Ella siempre lo hacía, nunca le gustaba que yo fuera desarreglada a ninguna parte, o más bien que no fuera de acuerdo a la ocasión.

-¡Ups! Creo que se me fue el detalle de decirte que hoy iba a ser una cita informal, en el centro comercial, donde siempre vamos a comer los domingos- dijo Alice mientras yo solo pensaba ¿Dónde estaban los cuchillos cuando uno los necesitaba a la mano?

-¡Ash! Ahora me debo ir a cambiar- estaba un tanto enojada, odiaba que se burlaran de mi o cosas asi.

-Muy bien te ayudare, traje cositas para ti- y en ese momento repare a la gran bolsa que estaba al lado suyo.

Mi cabello y mi maquillaje quedaron intactos-al menos lo que me costó trabajo quedaría normal- ahora utilizaba una camisa verde, con detalles plateados, con una chaqueta de Jean que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, acompañada de unos Jean negros- todo lo Jean del mismo color- y mis infaltables botines Converse en verde.

-Bastante informal, la chaqueta es por el frio que sabes que habrá y quizás vayamos al cine ¿Qué tal? Todo dependerá del momento- ya no quería matarla, ella sabía que yo tenía debilidad por el cine.- Venga, Vámonos.

Salimos del cuarto y nos volvimos a encontrar con Jasper que se había quedado viendo la Tv en la sala.

Luego de eso salimos por fin de mi casa y nos fuimos rumbo a nuestro centro comercial favorito Paradise Mall, nos dirigimos a nuestro sitio juvenil favorito, donde ya tanto los empleados como los visitantes la mayoría nos conocía, ya que éramos mayormente los chicos de la antigua escuela "The Revolution High".

-¿Entonces acá será nuestra cita?- dije, aunque sonó raro al ver que éramos todavía dos chicas y un único chico.

-Así es, le dije a tu chico que nos reuniríamos acá, además el tampoco sabe que eres tu- me contesto Alice

-¿Alguna pista?- volví a preguntar inquieta

-No comas ansias, ya sabrás quien es… un momento ahí llego- dijo apuntando con la mirada hacia la entrada al lugar.

-¡Oh por Dios! Fue lo único que pude pensar al momento que el chico se acercaba a mi mesa.

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno solo dire, soy una novata que un dia se desperto y dijo, tengo que hacer un fanfic de Twilight y mi mente se puso a maquinar como loca, y pos adivinen, el fanfic sera improvisado es decir hare la historia segun mi estado de animo y mi entorno, eso puede hacerlo mas interesante je, por lo que habran visto el capi es corto, y no es que yo escriba siempre asi, pero simplemente la forma en que lo quice empezar a quedado de esta manera, sin mas que decir... nos vemos en el segundo capi que mi cabeza lo anda maquinando jejejejeje_


End file.
